shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaisho
|image = |jname = 海将 |rname = Kaishō |ename = Generals of the Sea |first = Fanon |extra1title=Total Bounty |extra1= At least 1,400,000,000 }} is a group of several pirates that are spread all throughout the Grand Line that usually fight between each other for the possession of territories. They are considered extremely strong, matching in many cases the strength of big figures in the pirating world. They are also quite searched by the , and are considered a mass threat, due to their size and power. Because of their massive strength, they gained great bounties, that outmatch many others. Due to the number of members, the total bounty of every pirate amounts to more than 1,000,000,000. Overview Methodology Becoming a Kaisho Kaisho are known all throughout the pirating world and the four seas, be it by the common population, be it by the Marines. Therefore, a pirate that wishes to earn a place in this terrifyingly strong group of conquerors must be up to part. In order for a pirate to become a Kaisho, one must fulfill the following requisites: *The pirate must possess some reputation in a significant amount of places; *The pirate should have a high bounty, of at least 100,000,000; *The pirate must possess territories along the Grand Line, be it in Paradise or the New World (normally, five to six islands should suffice, but kingdoms or empires value much higher, and therefore, a single one is enough to meet the condition); discussing Gillard's threat.]] *The Marines and/or the World Government must admit them as a threat that can put in danger their plans. The affiliation to the can further emphasize the threat they pose (as seen with Gillard D. Soul), but the other conditions must still be met; However, an alternative to gain a spot in the Kaisho that will automatically fulfill the points above mentioned is the defeat of a member of the organization and the claiming of their lands. Doing this will result in the world forces recognizing the pirate's strength, spreading the news through the rest of the planet, leading to popularity. This will cause the Government to take action, in conjunction with the Marines, that will, consequently raise the bounty set previously or even create a high bounty. Kaisho members }|no| style="width:120px; margin:auto; background: }; color: }; text-align:center;" border="1" -|}} | colspan="5" align="center"|' ' |- | colspan="5" align="center"|'New World' |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! Dalga ! Gillard D. Soul ! Guardian ! Coronello Bat ! Koko |- ! ! ! ! |- ! Zoldyck ! Solo D. Jack ! Nova Blade ! Zero Hotaru |- | colspan="5" align="center"|'Paradise' |- ! ! ! |- ! Lil Leelben ! Kaguya ! Lombarn |- |} Animosities between members Lil Leelben VS. Dalga & Gillard D. Soul Coronello Bat VS. Gillard D. Soul Relationships Other Relationships Strength Seven Paths The have the largest amount of kingdoms out of all of Kaisho. While not an official position or group, it is a very common designation for some of Kaisho's members, even among them. They are chosen as one of the paths for their territories and influence over them. They are the reason some of the Kaisho fight between themselves — to earn a place in the Seven Paths aswell as gain the numerous amount of territories in which the previous Kaisho held. Members *"Celestial King" Gillard D. Soul *Dalga "from the Depths of the Mist" *"Death Axe" Guardian *Coronello "Cave Dweller" Bat *"Slothful" Kaguya *"Ultimate Baker" Koko *"God" Zoldyck (former) *"Forest Doctor" Lombarn (replaced Zoldyck) The name of the group comes from the designation used to define the seven districts of ancient Japan. Trivia Category:Groups